I Almost Do
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: [Challenge #KalimatMemotivasi] Masalah Himegami belum selesai. Bahkan, Izumiko sempat sakit setelah Festival Sekolah. Miyuki khawatir dan mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali namun hasilnya nihil. Meski kini Miyuki bukan lagi penjaga bagi Izumiko dan melindungi gadis itu bukan lagi prioritas, Miyuki tetap ingin melindunginya./"Aku … ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."/"Apa itu?"/


Asrama perempuan tampak sepi di malam hari. Hanya suara jangkrik dan katak yang biasa turut mengiringi. Kebanyakan murid di Houjou Akademi memilih untuk tidur, Izumiko pun juga begitu─kalau saja dia bisa tidur.

Sayangnya, dia terkena penyakit bernama demam. Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya lebih panas dari biasanya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman kamarnya─Mayura yang senantiasa berjaga untuknya.

"Izumiko, kau terlalu memikirkan masalah _Himegami_ sampai kau sakit seperti ini," ucap Mayura ketika tengah mengompres sahabatnya menggunakan air hangat.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Cukup kuat untuk tetap dekat dan bertahan dengan _Himegami_," jawab gadis berkepang itu entah sadar atau tidak.

"Kau boleh saja menjadi kuat, tapi kau harus pikirkan dirimu, Izumiko."

Gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu memasukkan kain handuk itu ke dalam wadah berisi air hangat. Kemudian memeras kain itu hingga menjadi cukup kering. "Miyuki meneleponmu beberapa kali, bahkan mengirim empat belas pesan untukmu. Kurasa dia mengkhawatirkanmu."

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah tidur. Kau bukan pendengar yang baik," ucap Mayura kemudian setelah menyadari bahwa Izumiko telah terlelap─entah sejak kapan. Ia kembali meletakkan kain itu di dahi Izumiko dan mematikan lampu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Data Girl © Noriko Ogiwara**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Red Data Girl FanFiction dedicated for Challenge "Kalimat Memotivasi"

December 30, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I ALMOST DO**

**Main Pair : Sagara Miyuki & Suzuhara Izumiko**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**WARNING : Typo(s), Head-Canon, OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

.

Izumiko sempat sakit setelah Festival Sekolah. Tetapi kabar baiknya, hari ini dia sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Beberapa teman sekelasnya bahkan menyambutnya ketika dia masuk ke kelas.

Miyuki khawatir. Dia mendengar kabar dari Mayura bahwa Izumiko sudah berangkat sekolah. Tapi, dia belum juga bisa menemuinya. Salahkan bel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi ketika ia hendak menghampiri Izumiko di kelas. Peraturan jam malam yang lebih diperketat juga membuatnya tidak bisa menjenguk Izumiko di asrama.

Hingga ketika bel istirahat dibunyikan, Miyuki langsung berlari menuju kelas C. Dia menunggu Izumiko keluar dari kelas dan mengekor di belakangnya tanpa ingin menujukkan keberadaannya. Setidaknya, sekarang dia sudah bukan lagi _penjaga _yang diharuskan menjaga Izumiko oleh ayahnya─Yukimasa seperti dulu. Jadi ia pun tidak merasa perlu hadir untuknya.

"Ah, Izumiko. Aku sudah menunggumu," ucap Mayura senang.

Izumiko duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Mayura. "Maaf, tadi aku harus membereskan tugasku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita sarapan."

Sementara Izumiko dan Mayura terlihat tengah menikmati semangkuk nasi kari, Miyuki hanya bisa mengamati gadis berkepang itu dari jauh. Melihatnya bercanda riang dengan Mayura sangat melegakan hatinya.

_Dia sudah sehat_, batin Miyuki.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Takayanagi sedang berada di perpustakaan ketika Izumiko tiba-tiba datang. Laki-laki bertampang datar itu tengah membaca cerita berjudul "Putri Nendrasari". Siapa sangka Takayanagi juga penggemar kisah-kisah romansa. Niat awal Izumiko ingin mencari buku tentang zombie hasil praktek bangsa Voodoo di Haiti. Tapi gadis dengan helaian hitam itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Takayanagi bercerita.

"Buku ini mengisahkan tentang Putri Nendrasari. Di mana seorang raja dan permaisuri yang baru saja mempunyai putri mengadakan pesta besar -besaran di istana kerajaan, namun sang putri─Aurora dikutuk oleh peri ketiga belas. Dia akan tertidur selama seratus tahun jika jarinya tertusuk jarum dan dia hanya akan terbangun oleh ciuman cinta sejati."

Izumiko mendengarkan cerita yang disampaikan Takayanagi dengan seksama tanpa menyadari bahwa Miyuki berdiri di balik salah satu rak buku dan mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"Menginjak tahun ketiga belas, Aurora tertusuk jarum ketika hendak memintal wol. Bagai terkena sihir, seisi istana tertidur pulas di tengah apa saja yang sedang mereka lakukan. Istana itu menjadi terlupakan dan ditumbuhi semak berduri. Suatu hari, Pangeran Mikail menaiki kuda menuju hutan berduri dan sampai di istana. Ia menemukan Putri Aurora tertidur di kamar menara. Pangeran mencium putri dengan tulus dan putri terbangun dari tidur panjangnya."

Laki-laki yang berdiri di balik rak terdiam dan menerawang. Bagaimanapun dia juga mendengarkan cerita Takayanagi. Jika Izumiko yang tertidur seratus tahun di tengah istana berduri, apa dia akan datang bersama kudanya dan menyelamatkan Izumiko?

Baiklah, jangan biarkan Miyuki berpikir lebih keras lagi. Gara-gara ini dia tak sadar bahwa gadis besurai hitam panjang itu telah meninggalkan perpustakaan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hujan turun.

Miyuki melihat dari koridor ketika Izumiko dan Manatsu berbagi payung. Mungkin laki-laki dengan hobi berkuda itu akan mengantarkan Izumiko sampai di asrama. Syukurlah, dengan begitu Izumiko tidak akan kehujanan.

"Hujannya deras sekali, aku tidak bawa payung," ucap Izumiko sedih. Dia menatap langit yang tampak berawan.

"Kau bisa berbagi payung denganku, akan kuantar sampai asrama," tawar Manatsu sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Meski hujan tampak semakin deras, hal ini tidak menyurutkan niat Miyuki untuk memastikan bahwa Izumiko sampai di asrama dengan selamat. Dengan tas sebagai pelindung dari hujan, diam-diam dia mengikuti Izumiko dan Manatsu dari belakang.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana. Saat ia tersadar, hanya satu kalimat yang terbayang di benaknya.

_Apakah seharian ini aku menguntit?_

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari libur kali ini digunakan Miyuki untuk mengikuti Izumiko yang tiba-tiba berjalan menuju Togakushi. Miyuki khawatir _Himegami_ telah merasukinya. Jika memang benar, kenapa Izumiko masih berkepang?

Ah, mengingat bahwa Izumiko adalah wakil terakhir atau yorishiro dari Dewi _Himegami_ membuatnya sedih. Belum lagi memikirkan kemampuan anehnya merusak perangkat elektronik apa pun yang ia sentuh. Gadis cantik itu tidak pantas menderita seperti ini.

Ketika sampai di puncak bukit, Izumiko merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar demi menghirup udara bebas sepuasnya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan yang terlihat menakjubkan dari atas sini.

"Kau Izumiko?" tanya Miyuki seraya berjalan mendekati Izumiko. Meski melindungi Izumiko bukan lagi prioritasnya, dia tetap harus melakukannya, bukan?

"Kenapa Miyuki-kun di sini? Miyuki-kun mengikutiku?" Izumiko balik bertanya.

Mendengar nada suara yang ia yakini adalah suara Izumiko, Sagara Miyuki langsung membawa Izumiko ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Izumiko. Aku merindukanmu."

Suzuhara Izumiko masih tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Miyuki memeluknya seperti ini. "Kau kenapa, Miyuki-kun?"

"Aku … ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Miyuki tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa itu?"

"_Aku jatuh cinta padamu."_ Jawaban itu hanya diucapkan dalam hati. Miyuki melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris Izumiko dalam-dalam.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tawar Miyuki seraya menengadahkan tangannya─bermaksud meraih tangan Izumiko.

"Di tempat seperti ini? Tentu saja," jawab Izumiko seraya tersenyum.

Mungkin kini mereka belum bersama. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Saat kita mencintai seseorang kita jadi ingin dekat dengannya dan mengenalnya lebih jauh, kan?" **_

_(Suzuhara Izumiko)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Words count: 953**

**Ditambah **_**disclaimer, quotes,**_** dan **_**author note**_** jadi 1k+. Jadi ini memenuhi peraturan, kan? Makasih Shirei Shou-san atas **_**challenge**_**-nya. **

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
